Ammunition Box
Ammunition Boxes are boxes that contain ammunition for firearms. Each box would contain different cartridges, ranging from 5.56 NATO to .50BMG. They have appeared throughout the Battlefield series. They first appeared in Battlefield 1942 as boxes filled with ammo and rockets and covered by a green cloth. In the modern warfare Battlefield games (the Bad Company series), they appeared simply as green boxes with writing on the sides. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, ammunition boxes can be found at all flags, having a single one or multiple ones around the area. Once near one, it will instantly refill all reserve ammunition, including gadgets like grenades and rockets. Naturally, weapons must be reloaded for a player to have maximum ammunition again. Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, ammunition boxes act exactly as they do in Battlefield 1942, only there tends to be multiple ones per flag, more often than a single one. An easy way to find an ammo box would be to locate a flag and press the 'Q' key as this will highlight ammunition boxes, among other elements. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company, ammunition boxes are spread out through rush and conquest maps. There is one for every base (defending or attacking) and is completely invulnerable and stationary. Once a player nears it, all of their ammo is immediately replenished, but a gun must be reloaded first to have a total replenishment. It also has a cooldown time, of around a minute, so a player cannot camp near one and expect to have infinite ammo. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The ammunition box is available for the Assault class once a player achieves 1400 points with that class. Once placed, it will resupply team mates within range one magazine at a time. That means it will resupply a person with an M24 Sniper 5 rounds (in the reserve ammo), a person with a Rocket Launcher 1 rocket at a time, and a person with an UMP.45 25 rounds at a time. The Medic's LMGs resupply 25 rounds at a time. The M249 SAW, Type 88 LMG, and MG3, however, resupply 50 rounds at a time. The ammo crate can resupply a total of 10 times; after the 10th resupply the crate disappears. A very wise strategy is to throw an ammo box in a major battle area or at your own teams spawn point. This will allow all your teammates to refill their ammo, if the need be. Also, a easy method is to simply walk up to a squad member in need of ammo (or any teammate) and throw an ammunition box at them. You will get points for supplying them with ammunition, and they will get more ammo. You have an infinite amount of Boxes to use at your disposal with a 3-5 second regeneration time. Although an assault can only have one ammo crate out a time, if a new one is used the old one will disappear. Category:Assault Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2